Lucky I'm coming home to you
by FishChipzen
Summary: Coming home to those you love is and will always be the best feeling to the drifters and vagabonds of our world. Yang being one of them finds herself atop bumblebee and speeding back home. (Another fic from the Fish ! T for safety. Image is a stock one)
1. Chapter 1

_"Lucky we're in love in every way~_  
 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed~_  
 _Lucky to be coming home someday~!"_

 _ **Jason Mraz - Lucky**_

* * *

The wind wiped against golden locks as the Yellow and Black smear in the road that was Bumblebee raced across asphalt, eagerly making its way towards its current destination. Yang absolutely couldn't wait. The sights in the road didn't make that any better, too.

She'd already passed it, but just a mile behind her was the familiar cliff that the gaggle of girls that was the self proclaimed team RWBY spent their time enjoying the sea. Diving contests were held there and my were they amazing!

She already passed it, but just a mile behind her was the familiar cliff where the gaggle of girls - the self proclaimed team RWBY - would spend their time enjoying the sea. Diving in particular, and to be even more precise diving contests.

Her triumphant loud howls that would mark her victory still rang true in her ears, and the ears of her friend Blake - poor faunus had to get her ears check the first time Yang hollered her victory. Of course that was all in the past . . . hopefully. Yang really hoped her best friend wouldn't kill her for that.

Passing it right now the great mangrove tree where Ruby and Weiss came, both skeptical as to where they stand in each other's life and came out, hands firmly clasped together, no longer as best friends and instead lovers.

Yang smirked at the familiar memory of the two introducing the other to her, Weiss' face painted with fear while Ruby's a defiant flare. She warned all that would dare approach her sister with ulterior motives would taste the furry of her fist until not even their eyelids could muster energy to open.

Ruby's face was precious too, it had a bite in it that could cause even her to flinch under. Fortunately Yang was good at keeping a face of mocking confidence even under the heavy gaze of a murderer, so she did just that she smirked at the newly made couple. " _No problem there Ruby!_ " They're faces scrounged up, obviously puzzled " _I said bad ulterior motives. And I know Weiss, she won't have any a'dat for ya_ " After a moment Yang rolled her eyes at the two before enveloping them in an all encompassing bear hug " _I'M SO HAPPY FOR BOTH OF YOU~!_ "

It was about at that point where Weiss and Ruby finally snapped out of their fearful stupor and into the happy and crushing feeling of relief that Yang gave both of them.

" _I mean seriously, do you really think I'll_ actually _beat anyone I don't approve for Ruby?_ " The three shared a laugh in unison, the absurdity of the idea finally dawning at the White-Rose pair . . . _"Who am I kidding? I actually will. C'mere you two!_ " Weiss' face had never been paler.

Now the blonde couldn't help but giggle. Good memories. Good memories, indeed.

Her wild mane of a hair whipped unceremoniously in front of her face. Swerving dangerously close to the pavement, Yang quickly adjusted her center of balance to accommodate for the her new position relative to the ground. Now finding herself racing across the cliff-side roads towards Rural Vale slanted in a forty degree angle across the road. She was like one of those motorbike racers! only more beautiful. And blonde!

She giggled. Though as her hair parted to provide for the use of her eye sight once more, there it was. Shimmering brightly against the sun's rays were the dilapidated, old fishing shack of her uncle. Revving bumblebee once more she sped towards the shack, hoping that the old man would be there to greet her.

 **~~~~~ooooo0O0ooooo~~~~~**

Yang dismounted from the comfort of bumblebee's seat, her boots meeting against the uneven gravel walkway. The shack was way out of the town, and just like its location, you would have to go out of your way to go to the shack. Bringing a car is a good idea, but would prove to be a futile effort upon getting to the mile long, two-person wide gravel walk towards the shack.

Yang smiled in relief, her and bumblebee were just enough to fit through the trail.

It was just a shame that riding it would be like riding a horse through the sea, a bad almost retarded idea. And all things considered, bumblebee's high-end rubber racing tires needed to be replaced in a few months, ridding it out in that kind of terrain would only serve to make the rest of the trip to rural Vale into a marathon while pushing the broken-down bumblebee.

The blonde opted to push it through instead, it was the better idea anyways. The skies were also clear and the serene atmosphere of the sea side was getting to her, which was a plus.

Walking was better.

Unlike before the wind now was pleasant, singing a mellow song of the sea for her. The scant scent of the sea filled her nostril delightfully too, working its wonders and clearing out the lingering smell of city-life that clung on to her.

Greenery dance in a slow waltz with the wind, swishing to and fro, making the the azure blue of the ocean and light blue of the sky paint together in a mellow scene.

Before she knew it time passed and the shack presented itself grandly as Yang pierced through the moderately shrubbery grove. The shack stood resolutely casting its gaze down on the shallow cliff ahead it.

Wood already experiencing rot while the vibrant reds and silvers it was once covered in - colors her uncle was known for - was now blotted out and washed away by the occasional high waves. Yang smiled widely in what was a reminiscent expression.

Memories of her and the team fishing there in hazy summer daze, where time could all but pass them in slow daze welled up in the blonde as she walked that familiar porch's wooden railing. Vivid images of herself and her teammates passing her by in an excited rush towards the homey inside of the shack.

Opening the screen door her eyes beheld to the man cave that also served as her team's favorite summer spot. Her uncle was always a genius interior designer, landscaper . . . architect. Her uncle was a Macgyver, he could more or less pull out his " _Make-something-for-the-hell-of-it_ "plans in the regular - the shack included.

Yang was awestruck, as she always was, the room shone brilliantly against the jubilant morning sun's rays. The whites of the furnishings refracting light around the room serving as an impromptu mirror for the room bringing much needed lighting to the rest of the mostly shaded common room.

To her right a huge window stood as an entry way for the light and opens up a view to the calming ocean from the inside, looking left the shaded part of the room sported tame shades of red with a domineering shade of white to be high lighted by the mellow reds. Furnishing was simple too, two long couches, one ottoman, one comforter, and a coffee table in the middle of it all. The small shack's common room opened up to kitchen and dinning room all separated by a reasonably sized counter island, the dinning room hosting enough sitting for a group of six - it was pretty crowded when it already came to that room, nothing confining though.

Yang moved through the familiar shack and towards the fishing outstretched wooden mini-pier where Qrow would usually be fishing at during the slower days of his work. If Yang was correct then Tuesdays were one of the slower days for the head of security in the nearby regional port where that the Schnees would usually use.

That easily meant that the old literal mocking bird would be somewhere in the pier.

* * *

 _ **~Fish**_

 _A new short story from me~! YAY! so any ways don't expect me to update this in schedules. Over the past months and the many, many delays I've had with posting for my other stories I realized that being my being punctual and with a schedule is fucking impossible and will only lead to stress to me and disappointment to you guys. So I will post this with more sporadically and when I feel like posting or when I'm satisfied with it._

 _Anyways enough from me . . ._

 _SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME~!_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Lucky we're in love in every way~_  
 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed~_  
 _Lucky to be coming home someday~!"_

 _ **Jason Mraz - Lucky**_

* * *

Winter walked into her favorite shack, whites and reds filling her heart with warmth and a contrasting yet oddly harmonious sense of love and belonging in her heart. Qrow, the man of her dreams, who knew they'd get together?

They're age gap of ten years certainly didn't prove enough of a reason to hinder the two. The contrasting difference between their social standings that made an ant seem larger than Qrow when compared to her, didn't stop them either. They're greatly and infuriatingly - at times - opposed demeanor didn't seem to stop the two either. No one knew or even thought of the idea.

No one. Not even the couple, yet there they were, still going strong through the years.

Qrow wasn't there but the stench of malt and beer was definitely present. She thought she'd grown used to the strong, almost pungent scent of the dark liquor but she was horribly mistaken. Her stomach would churn horribly while her vision would swim towards new seemingly euphoric heights only to show its true mask and launch an assault on all of her senses.

Her husband would always laugh heartily and maybe a little too heartlessly at his wife whenever she would prove to be completely wasted at her third serving of his home made draft beer: Qrow's brandy, is what he called it and it certainly packed a punch.

He would always help her though with a sultry kiss, cup of water and tablet of aspirin if she could make it through her first ' _medication_ ' without passing out. He was very caring and sardonic at the same time - sarcastic too. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

But in her proud defense, Qrow's brandy was twenty percent alcohol and that the cups being served to her by her husband was nothing short of a liter each, so she'd say she fared well against the drink.

"Qrow, hun, are you here?"

"Only his homemade beer and two cups"

From the screened door leading towards the fishing pier Qrow built, a well endowed fellow sporting her signature smirk and flowing blonde hair "And - before you ask - no he's not here" Yang said at the woman six years her superior.

"Yang" The Ivory haired woman smiled "You're here. Its been a long time since I've last seen you. What brings you here? have you told the rest about your return?" Winter was pleasantly surprised to say the least. Her smile carried with it an maternal welcoming warmth while her tone held an edge of fondness for the blonde she'd use commonly around her little sister's friends.

"Slow down there Ice queen" Yang smirked at Winter's seemingly unaffected scoff "Its also nice to see you" Yang strode in the room with swagger before standing across Winter from the island counter, preparing shot glasses for Qrow's brandy "Also I just want a breather from the city life - settle down maybe"

Winter smiled at Yang's very domesticated wishes - truly fit for a young lady such as her "And the second question?" They clicked their glasses ceremoniously, a small welcome home toast for the blonde before said blonde answered "No. Well not yet at least. I wanna surprise them, ya know like I always do"

Winter hummed her understanding as the two drunk down from their respective shot glasses with Winter giving a well mannered sigh and Yang slapping her thighs at the richness of the taste. "AHh~! It's been so long since I've last drunk these. God their amazing"

"They are aren't they? Too bad I can only hold a few before passing out" Yang chuckled "Few compared to me and uncle Qrow anyways."

"Right" the two shared a laugh.

Returns were usually met with laughter and small sobs with their family and friends, as it always goes. After the long period of times that Yang would be away pursuing her love for all things mechanical and vehicle related she would always come home after some time to be met with that kind of treatment. It was as emotional and somewhat comedic as it gets but she liked it that way. The way Ruby wraps her around with her hugs and sobs of happiness and multiple 'I miss you'-s were always a good way to start the reunion - it always makes her want to give everyone a hug too.

Then Weiss would gingerly approach Yang calling her a brute before hugging her none the less. The action always made Yang thought how much of a bashful person the heiress, turned stay-home manager of the SDC and house wife was. Tai wouldn't be too emotional simply happy that his daughter had return before crushing her in an ursa hug - yes, those are, without a shadow of doubt, stronger than bear hugs. Winter and Qrow would give her a joint hug and warm words of welcome.

Then Blake . . . oh the bow wearing faunus that snagged her heart over the past years. Her heart would race, her face would face would flush red and in as if the world's charm had been blot out by her she would drag all that makes the world beautiful and outclass them in beauty making her the reigning goddess that she is in the blonde's mind. A simple _'Welcome home, Yang_ ' and hug from the raven haired girl was enough to truly cement the fact that she was home . . . and that she was falling deeper and deeper in love with her, she was simple like that.

She was blessed indeed to have receive this kind of treatment from her friends and family. Counting her lucky stars, she reminisced how some of her co-workers only had their small condo units to come back home too. With loneliness baring down on them like an omnipresent set of weights locked to their hearts. Yang shook her head from such thoughts and simply smiled at her luck.

Before the pair knew it the comfortable silence that they were blanketed on were broken by the sound of beer bottles inexplicably clicking together in an abrupt chorus. Yang, who had been deep in thought, whipped her head towards the source of the sound. Hands raised defensively and fists curled into balls of pain, she walked towards the sound. Slowly. Carefully. Quietly.

She began thinking ' _Why would anyone steal from this place?_ ' She didn't hold anything against her uncle, if her admiration to his works didn't already send the message through, but the small shack was indeed barren of most things. There was nothing there of significance- unless of course you counted Qrow's brandy.

And even if you considered stealing the furnishings, the distance between the shack and the road was a mile of trekking through fairly thick shrubbery and forestry that always threatened its hikers to be lost inside it. AND EVEN THEN, the nearest town, Burgundy, was at least twenty minutes away from the shack - even on wheels.

As she thought it through the chances of them being caught in the middle of day-light robbery was incredibly low, Yang even started doubting the idea entirely. Her mind started thinking and considering the situation in a more calm demeanor, though her guard never dropped.

Before Yang could even go progressively further into that train of thought she was alerted to danger by a loud yelp. Her eyes slit into sharp eyes looking at its prey before they widened in shock and were brought away from the risque scene in front of her.

Winter moaned in response to the rough contact against her body and the nibbling at her ear. She had been entirely taken in surprise. Lewd, hot and pleasing surprise. "Qrow . . ." She managed to wheeze out before she broke before him, her legs going as limp as a sapling and her hands coiling around her husband's body imploringly.

"Missed me, Ice queen?" Qrow's voice was sultry and it took everything Yang had to not gag upon hearing the inadequate tone from Qrow. For Winter though it was music. Soft jazz where the vocals were sung with deep, rolling roughness that she couldn't get enough of.

"You mangy, old bird" She spun around to face her husband, hitting him playfully as she does so "Where have you been?"

"Waiting for my chance . . ." His hands roamed around Winter's body as he replied, an ever present smirk on his face.

"You didn't have to, you know? Come here you" When they were about to lock each other's lips Yang coughed audibly. "And I thought you two were way past your adolescent libidos?"

The couple in question straitened themselves out, one of them at least, before Qrow coughed into his fist "Didn't see ya there firecracker"

"Good job on missing said firecracker then" She placed a stern hand on her hips.

Qrow scoffed while Winter turned beat red looking anywhere but her stern niece's figure. For the first time in a long time, Qrow sized up Yang - his, Tai's and Raven's firecracker.

Yang grew up magnificently, both in maturity and physically. The sunny blonde knew when it was time to be serious and to show modesty, the first few moments of their meeting proved enough; she also knew when to be lighthearted and endearing as he's heard from her conversation with his wife. As his eyes wondered towards those lilac orbs and fine stream of gold that she'd always protect dearly, even going so far as to physically hurt other people for touching it, he was filled with nostalgia. Yang was the spitting image of Raven bar for the golds and lilacs that she'd inherited from his father.

"Look" Qrow's voice turned warm - welcoming - like the tone Winter had used a moment ago. The two women looked at the man, obviously dumbstruck with the sudden and definitely out of character tone shift from the man. It wasn't like him really. "Now I _know_ that I'm not for sappy speeches and such but . . ."

The man wrapped his arms around the taller blonde in front of him. "I'm glad to have ya home, Yang"

"Yeah . . ." she chuckled shyly "Thanks"

Winter smiled as her eyes were glazed over with the thoughts of how sweet and appealing the idea of a family is to her. At first, the idea was so alien, so foreign, that Winter had to take a long moment to herself and a breather. Seeing as her family wasn't exactly the best to her - only finding solace and solidarity in Weiss - the idea of family Winter always had was in the broadest sense of the term.

The word ' _family_ ' thinning out like watered-down brandy, it wasn't palatable and Winter would rather be treated to other things, friends being those other things. It was easy to confide in them after all, blood could be trusted but mutual bonds formed from respect and understanding accumulated over long periods of time were weightier than blood.

Its why she didn't mind being married to Qrow over the vehement disapproval of her family, that's why she was so . . . free. There was no family to bound her. No chain to hold her down. And together with Qrow she was able to fly like snow birds do - aloof and happy.

But now, being part of, the family man, Qrow's family she couldn't help but want a family of herself. To settle down and to be with her family, the one she'd eventually make with Qrow.

As uncle and niece parted from the hug Winter walked over to Qrow's side, holding his hand to hers and looking at Yang "So, Yang, do you plan on staying a while?" Yang snickered her agreement "'Course I want to!"

"Good~ 'Cus I brewed more of my brandy!" Qrow's face cracked into a wide grin. "We were hoping you could help" Winter smiled her own, more subdued smile.

 **~~~~~ooooo0O0ooooo~~~~~**

The old man and his wife graciously poured the beer that Qrow had made for her. The taste and alcohol content bordered in the level of brandy but when asked about it Qrow would always smile and reply with a sly " _This way its easier to get drunk, no?_ "

After their second cup and a hearty conversation Yang decided to take her leave. The husband and wife obliged her request for an early leave though they did look visibly disappointed from the request one more so than the other. They couple eyed her with smiles, cerulean asked her to stay longer while dull crimsons excused her, knowing full well that she still has places to go and people to meet.

And thus they found them selves seeing the blonde off just out side the trail bordering asphalt and cobblestone.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay Yang? Its been so long" Qrow chuckled at his wife, an arm slung around her reassuringly. "Don't worry Ice queen, she's coming back. 'Sides my niece's got to check on everyone else." Winter sighed her defeat.

"She has hasn't she? Well . . . come back soon, Yang, its been fun talking to you." Winter smiled, warm and homely, an odd and perhaps out of place expression that her, an ice queen, would have. Though they were family and ever since she was first married to Qrow, Yang had found the same smile and expression from her frequently when regarding her, her sister, Blake and almost everyone else she's close to.

But soon the smile that she held right now, Yang found out, suited her best instead of the calculating straight face she'd always present to her employees. The ice queen looks best with a smile that could melt the heart and she could definitely pull that off easy, Qrow would always say when he brags about his wife.

"Aw shucks you two, I really want to stay now" Yang made droopy eyes and allowed her prior smile to turn into a faux and admittedly over-the-top frown, even going so far as to add a drawn out groan at the end which the couple couldn't help but roll their eyes too "But I gotta go, I still got another pair to visit."

Winter nodded in comprehension, already knowing full well the next stop of the fiery blonde. Seconds later Qrow nodded too, catching up to Winter's train of thought. "Go say high to them for us, oh and too come for a visit as well. Kinda wanna check on the little one's alcohol tolerance, see if its improved."

"You already know it hasn't" Yang, Qrow and Winter shared a laugh "Well, see you later aunty Winter, uncle Qrow."

"See you too Yang" The couple replied both adding their own personal flavor to the words.

"Ba-Bye~" Yang winked at them as she revved bumblebee, feeling that familiar power and ' _omph_ ' she sped off shouting her final good-byes to the couple who waved their good-bye back.

* * *

 _ **~Fish**_

 _A new short story from me~! YAY! so any ways don't expect me to update this in schedules. Over the past months and the many, many delays I've had with posting for my other stories I realized that being my being punctual and with a schedule is fucking impossible and will only lead to stress to me and disappointment to you guys. So I will post this with more sporadically and when I feel like posting or when I'm satisfied with it._

 _Anyways enough from me . . ._

 _SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME~!_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Lucky we're in love in every way~_  
 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed~_  
 _Lucky to be coming home someday~!"_

 _ **Jason Mraz - Lucky**_

* * *

 ***Twang***

Ruby sat there, cross-legged, listening to the sound of her guitar reverb across the room. Like throwing a rock in still water, the barest hint of energy filled the room, bouncing of the sound proofing found in the room and meeting the red-haired balladeer at its center. Ruby's ears twitched subtly before she open her eyes to the room and readjusted the pitch of her guitar.

The small studio has been so familiar to the woman that she could probably find her way around it while closing her eyes. Of course her wife would smack her, but that was only _if_ she was present during one of her recording sessions - which, more often that not she isn't.

Light seeped in the room like droplets of water carefully dripping of the grand container that was the outside world and inside her studio. Ruby looked longingly outside the room though never contemplating her wants to go out of the room and spend time in outside. Though it was close to what she really wanted there was something missing, something important to her indeed.

She looked to the sky now, basking at the beauty of the operatic harmony that the blues and whites of the skies portrays. The still image of her wife instantly came into mind and before she knew it she longed to be beside her Weiss right then and there.

Weiss is what was missing - Going out into the world wasn't enough now is it? Though wise men preach ' _It's not the destination, but the journey that matters_ ' Ruby would want to argue otherwise. After all why start a journey without destination? That's why she proudly thought that the destination and journey are two different yet essential things with equivalent importance.

Well . . . Ruby felt that there could be an argument to be made there, after all Yang did just that - traveled without destination. But darnit with all the profound knowledge she's accumulated in her decidedly long life of twenty years Ruby thought that she just really, really wanted to see her wife right now! Ruby defiantly pumped her fist as her silvery eyes flared into life. She will do just that! . . . after recording her acoustic cover that is.

Looking to her guitar once more Ruby adjusted the tone of her guitar once more.

 _*Twang~*_

This time the mellow tune of her guitar under went drastic changes the sound it produced more fluent and vibrant with energy. She smiled mentaly pumping her fist though it was a little shameful, how come someone like her, who has played the guitar for so long, managed to not hear the subtle change in the tonal delivery of her guitar and not adjusted it from being out of tune.

Shameful. Truly shameful. But at least now her guitar was playing full swing and producing the vibrant, very _alive_ sound that it usually had. Ruby played a few cords and a short medley of songs to get everything in order before finally playing the record button on her laptop.

A short cough "This is Ruby Rose of Crescent Rose studio, playing the acoustic cover of " _Lucky"_ by Grayson Mars" After the short introduction Ruby started playing the opening chords of the song. The vibrant and yet abrupt plucking of the chords filled the room with vigor.

As if life had began to sprout around the room the melodious music filled the air with magic, the light felt a little brighter while the reds tapestries of her room along with the white paint of the room had began to almost mimic the gentle swaying of dancers following the beat with the help of wind of course.

 _"'M do you hear me, Talking to you?"_

Ruby's smile instantaneously appeared in her face as soon as the first lines were sung. The brunette couldn't help but add her own spin to the song now, couldn't call a cover without one's own take on the song, after all. Ruby suddenly started sailing her fingers across the frets of her guitar. The following sound it produced were equally laid back and definitely tropical in its feel, as notes spread across multiple frets were forming ascending and descending scales spread across different chords.

 _"Across the water~ across the deep. blue. Ocean~"_

In the short time span that had passed encasing those two stanzas Ruby returned to the traditional chords of the song playing them as if they were staccatos, as the piece dictated, but adding her own spice to the song every so often that was the previous scaling between different chords.

 _"under the open sky. Oh my, baby I'm trying"_

Before she could begin the section of the female voice however Ruby was greeted to the pleasant surprise that was someone else's angelic voice filling in for her. Ruby pondered long and hard before trying to make words just to describe how _wonderful_ that voice was but she always came short somehow.

Calling it the voice of a goddess wouldn't be far of but that would be to overblown and cheesy. Her mind internally giggled at the memory of her delivering that same one-liner to Weiss only to receive Weiss' long face in return. Of course she'd still proudly boast this about her wife - just not around the woman herself.

Still calling it sweet somehow felt even more ' _lacking'_ than any other description. It was one thing though, short, precise and to the point while at the same time being a heart-felt complement handed from her onto Weiss. With the both of them being well-acquainted to the musics Ruby felt that this description would also prove to be more effective, seeing as she was a pro-singer herself.

But that is also held true if Ruby would use any other word. It really just goes to show how hard it was to complement her and her voice and she'd honestly try anyway, even if it was corny or too over-the-top or too tame for comparison she'd try any way, gladly at that.

 _"'M boy I hear you in my dreams. I feel your whisper across the sea,"_

Weiss smiled at her wife as she finally entered her peripheral view, posting herself in front of the mic just across Ruby. Her sky-blue eyed wife sang her heart out mostly taking the spirit of the song to heart. They both fell in love with each other after all - with their best friend. A giddy smile spread across her face, her stomach feeling that same ticklish feeling of butterflies fluttering about inside.

 _"I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier~ when life gets hard"_

The two kept singing and playing like this with Weiss eventually playing the stray cajole in the room. Their song reverberated as Weiss' bass and Ruby's acoustics blended together like coffee and cream with additional sugar, that being their muse-like and definitely filled with love-struck zeal.

The final chord struck softly and smoothly bringing the entire song into a satisfying finish and finally the two concluded their singing. "That was " _Lucky"_ by Grayson Mars acoustic cover by - now, apparently - yours truly and my gorgeous wife, Weiss Rose." Weiss giggled at the blatant attempt at flirting before purring into the mic "Oh but your even more gorgeous, Ruby" Weiss sent a wink her way causing the dolt to appropriately blush.

"Thank you for listening" Ruby nodded at Weiss' closing remarks before she wrapped up the recording. Facing her wife with an all too familiar smirk she's inherited from her sister, the tell-tale sign that she was about to tease the older woman Ruby began "What a way to steal the snow, _princess_ "

Ruby made sure to drawl out the small tease, her wife scoffed "I saw that you needed a little help and I, of course, gladly obliged. You are welcome" Ruby stood up as she batted away the mic separating the two, sealing their lips and relishing the enrapturing feeling of her wife's sweet lips.

"Thank you then" Another peck "Though we both know I could have handled that alone" Ruby reassured, now sitting at the lap of her white-clad wife. Weiss rose a digit to her wife's mouth, teasing the younger of the two "So you don't want help from me? The audacity." Weiss rose her voice in mock anger as her signature huff followed by her affixing her gaze else where except for the source of her irritation.

Ruby couldn't help but to giggle before she turned she scowled herself, gleefully playing along the small charade of theirs "Your such a meany Weiss!"

"Me? I should be saying that to you!" the digit still in Ruby's mouth slowly shaped into a small concave ark cupping her wife's cute, round face.

"Maybe I should punish you? Hmm."

A peck.

"This way maybe?"

Another.

"Or this?"

She giggled

"Oh, I know~" She almost meowed, in the most sultry way only Weiss could. Which, to say the least, was _very_ sensual indeed. Taking her queue Ruby leaned forward to easily allow for a kiss from the Ivory haired woman. When the two met in the middle -

"What is it with people and having sex, hm? I swear." A familiar streak of gold strutted into the room, her chest perched out like a proud lion. The way she walked perfectly insinuating her well endowed chest "First I walk into Winter and Qrow, now I walk into my sister and her wife having sex in the studio. And I thought this place was for music."

The blonde giggled, the faces of her little sister and second best-friend flaring almost comically red "Well I suppose moans and pleasurable groans _could_ count as music. _Could_. Not saying that it should though." Yang stifled her giggles, "So are the two of you going to hug me or are you gonna stay there on top of each other, because the only thing you two are missing is a bed before you, ya know . . . _get it on"_ Yang wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Her words of course broke them out of their frozen spell, their faces beat red and their actions stiffly coordinated. It was an entertaining sight. The pirouette dolls that were the red and white pair danced sloppily one helping the other as they finally were able to present themselves properly to the blonde. Yang always found it interesting how the two were able to act so gracelessly even if they were perhaps the most well coordinated people that she knew in about every aspect there is. Weiss always held her regal and powerful presence while Ruby's fingers had minds of their own, able to coordinate to form melodies and tunes only attainable once one was able to well . . . _think_ individually. Ruby and Weiss were mesmerizing in their own rights - from time to time.

The two shifted under Yang's gaze for a moment longer. Both were oblivious to the reason as to why Yang still held an amused smirk and her eyes shone devilish whim as she stared on their chests . . . "I think the both of you're not yet done." She pointed to her own chest, more specifically the buttons of her brown, leather, cuffed-sleeved, vest "Gotta button up, ya might get the chills" The two appropriately followed the blonde's orders, buttoning up quickly.

"Yang I really don't know how . . . but when we looked we kinda were . . .-" Ruby fumbled for the words before Weiss coughed to get the attention of the sisters "- . . . Naked. It just kinda happened Yang. Sorry about that" Yang smiled before waving their excuses off "Aww . . . the two of you don't need to make excuses. If anything _I'm_ the one who messed with your moment" She suckered them up in one big hug upon getting their modesty back.

Weiss smiled underneath the great mass that was Yang's golden hair hugging her back at the same time, Ruby doing much the same though it wasn't as subdued as her's. Ruby immediately started jumping joyously in Yang's arms as they were wrapping themselves around each other. "OHHhhh~ Yang its been so long~!" Ruby squealed her delight "You should have called us!"

"And loose my chance to surprise my cute little sister? Hell no." She pulled away from their hug, at least, Weiss pulled out herself too. Ruby was still clinging into Yang. "Though I didn't expect to see princes here too. Not that I don't mind of course."

Weiss sighed, "Well this is the only place other than the house where I could calm down efficiently. Work's been horrible today" her exhaustion finally showing through her weary words. Ruby, always quick to comfort the white haired woman, found herself giving a small massage to Weiss, pleasantly rubbing gentle circles around her shoulder blades and spine line.

"Thanks Ruby. Anyways, works been a little git, the interns fumbling around like imbeciles while some of the employees slacking off like garbage." The woman's face scrounged up sternly as if giving the same lecture to her lousy subordinates. Her face formed into a scowls as she continued " _Then_ there was some retard in the office that decide that messing with my office's filing cabinet was a great idea." she groaned. Ruby's hands quickly flew to her wife's temples messaging the spot in her head, the soothing actions brought comfort to the latter "Chill out, Weiss"

"hehe . . . _chill_ out"

"Shut up Yang." The blonde made a zipping motion on her lips, before shooting her sister a thumbs up. Ruby rolled her eyes "Weiss, I'm pretty sure you just used, like, thirty words to bad-mouth those guys." Weiss sighed again as she interrupted her lovely wife "It was only three words Ruby-"

"Ah pu pu pu pa! le' me finish" Ruby placed a digit in her wife's mouth effectively silencing her "It doesn't matter whether it was thirty or three. What matters is that you allowed yourself to be super stressed out again. And I know, I know it _may_ be deal but you could always get other people to do what you want right? I mean there's Jaune, he's a pretty nice guy, right? He could do all the sorting for you. So don't get too stressed out will you."

The older woman sighed her resignation to the brunette, knowing that arguing will get her nowhere. At times like those it was just better to allow Ruby to best her and follow what she says. The girl might be a dunce from time to time but she was wise in her own way.

"Now that's over with I want a little talk with you girls."

* * *

 _ **~Fish**_

 _A new short story from me~! YAY! so any ways don't expect me to update this in schedules. Over the past months and the many, many delays I've had with posting for my other stories I realized that being my being punctual and with a schedule is fucking impossible and will only lead to stress to me and disappointment to you guys. So I will post this with more sporadically and when I feel like posting or when I'm satisfied with it._

 _Anyways enough from me . . ._

 _SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME~!_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Lucky we're in love in every way~_  
 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed~_  
 _Lucky to be coming home someday~!"_

 _ **Jason Mraz - Lucky**_

* * *

Ruby grinned smiling wholly and showing the whites of her teeth as stood in front of the house she and her wife so painstakingly designed, bought and lived in together. Having one's own home was a luxury in the city, a fact Yang was well aware of, so seeing her sister present her _own_ home to her was quite amazing indeed. She felt as if that goofy wide-stretched face of a smile of hers was well earned indeed, Weiss, of course, being the proudly humble person that she is settled for a puffed chest and the barest hint of a proud grin.

"Lookie~ here." She looked at the home, sizing it with her hands. Framing it with her fingers that were forming a small box, the blonde almost looked like she was taking photos. She looked at the two homeowners, before her wild mane whipped to attend to her admiring of the house again. "My little sister and her wife. has. their. own. home." she looked back to them gesturing to the two proudly before gazing back at the manor "Couldn't be prouder."

"That you should be!" Ruby's nose felt like growing inches at her latest proclamation before her wife gently chastised the energetic young-woman "It wasn't just us Ruby, in case you were forgetting. Your father, Uncle and Winter were all there to help along the way. Plus if I remembered correctly you almost said that you - and I quote - ' _pull your hairs off at how hard designing is' -_ Which should have been fairly easy by the way."

Ruby pouted before hanging her head on her wife's shoulder "Couldn't you atleeeeaaaasstt give you and I more credit for this?" Yang chuckled at the small show before firmly placing a hand on the Ivory haired girl's shoulder.

"She's right, Weiss. Give yourselves more credit. ITS YOUR OWN HOUSE FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Yang practically yelled. "Ain't that awesome!?" Weiss sighed at the words of her insurable wife and now sister-in-law, raising her hands in defeat. That is until she placed a hand on her hips as she herself admired their home for what seemed to be the hundredth time since standing out there.

"Well we have something to talk about don't we? Let's go inside" Yang called out first clapping her hands together and leading them inside as if the home was her's. Weiss rolled her eyes at Yang's brilliant swagger while Ruby happily followed after her sister clearly blind and oblivious to Yang's overtaking of their humble home. Weiss, again, rolled her eyes.

* * *

". . . And so that's the basic gist of it. Nothing too complicated I hope? Or mundane? Or cheesy?" Now seated around the common room, legs crossed and pockmarked with all kinds of tells of her worry in the subject, Yang almost sighed the words of her mouth. The other two girls in front of her were thinking about said subject but stayed their opinion, nodding at the other and relaying the silent message of keeping their mouths shut until they've heard more from the blonde.

"So . . . Yeah." when still answered with silence Yang sighed, "Come on guys, give me something to work with. Is it good or bad?" The couple looked at Yang and then themselves before finally nodding.

". . ."

Silence. It wasn't really a good follow up to nodding. Usually she'd expect some sort of snide quip or smart, thought-out words from intelligible Weiss but silence was what followed. Yang's expectation for Ruby was more or less the same, an excitable nod followed by equally barrage of ecstatic words or maybe even a halfhearted play jeering her - mocking her jokingly maybe?

Instead, Silence. There was bad sign if Yang had ever seen one. She groaned her displeasure, one she realized was her first since coming back to the sticks. "Come on guys." The two women looked at her before they themselves sighed at the blonde woman.

"It's just surprising is all." Weiss started, placing a hand on her sister-in-law "I mean you're going to propose to Blake - you even got the ring and all. It's just surprising." Yang shrugged as she brought herself to slouch against the sofa, her uncouth manners deflated the pillows just behind her. "There's really no surprise there now is there? you two know how much I love the woman."

Weiss nodded "Hence the ring"

Yang nodded too "Hence the ring, yeah"

"Look I know keeping up with each other's lives is hard, especially with our situation. Long distance relationships could be hard and it is, for the longest of times now I've wanted to propose." Yang pulled out a small box. It was covered in velveteen silk with the mouth of the box itself being comprised of an amazingly radiant line of prism-like stone. "I saw this one ring in the shop and the amber just reminded me of her eyes so . . . I kinda bought it . . ."

yang began playing around with the ring itself, the lustrous amber was amazing. Though it didn't shine it held its own sparkle to it, the orange-y and yellowish hue of the amber insinuated what seemed to be brown slits forming in the middle of the gem stone. Yang was right it did remind them of Blake's eyes in a way - in a very feline way. A cat's eye gem.

"I don't wanna fuck this up . . ." She looked up from the ring to face her sister and sister-in-law, her face a polarizing mix of hopefulness and reluctance. The perturbed hope in Yang's eyes faded to dimming lilacs "That's why I came to you guys . . ." She sighed before her regular shine came back.

Her voice back to that up beat rhythm it always had.

"So, sheesh, stop stalling and give me answers you guys! Ruby, big-sis here will be angry if you don't tell her how you managed to get princess here to tie down with you." Yang pointed accusatorily at Weiss "And you! I need both sides of the proposing ends. How did it feel when Ruby proposed? and what are the things she did right that made you say yes!? ANSWER!"

Weiss cast her eyes on Yang for a moment, inspecting the woman for traces of that hopeless romantic that she had been a moment ago. She rolled her eyes at the rejuvenated Yang that was facing her again - thumbs-up and all - the mix of reluctance and hope that her eyes held vanished, replaced by the usual brand of head-strong disposition that Yang had patented.

Weiss sighed, her mind pacing so as to keep up with Yang's whiplash inducing personality shifts. Who could honestly handle Yang's sudden paradigm shifts? From being the loving, caring and all around super-sister to the unperturbed, vulgar garbage spouting, obscene oaf that she was. Yang was an odd ball character through and through.

She honestly can't see why why any one human being could see her as a wonderful person . . .

Well, Yang was.

She had to admit it.

She'd be a pretty horrible person if she would say otherwise. That's why people are also naturally attracted to her, why people liked being around her. Besides her natural, stunning beauty, she was also welcoming, friendly and easily approachable; as if she were already a long time friend of yours she would and could keep conversing with you for hours on end with no foreseeable end to the chatter.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't one of those people drawn towards the sisters too.

Ruby and Yang were similar in that aspect. People tend to love Ruby for the natural ' _little-sister'_ aura that she exudes, where as Yang reveled in enjoying the company of those people who enjoy the protective and warm ' _elder-sister_ ' aura she exudes. They were both naturally the centers of attention. People tend to naturally gather around them.

Maybe that's also why reclusive people like her tend to confide in the sisters. Though their first meeting could be called shaky or even similar to an absolute crash - Ruby bumping into her, the ensuing shouting contest, and Yang trying to do bodily harm to Weiss when she saw her shouting at Ruby, who was at wit's end - Weiss still found herself coming back to the two, Ruby especially. Just spending time with them could alleviate stress. Plus, Ruby's back rubs were absolutely heavenly.

Now Weiss held a wistful smile underneath the mask of disinterest she's giving to Yang's question.

It really places into perspective how lucky she was to be able to meet the two girls and to even be married to Ruby, the one she loved most. And in extension, she suppose that Blake was lucky to have the older of the dunces too.

Now, as she sat and watch Yang and Ruby bicker, her smile exposed themselves to the two, catching them in the middle of their banter. "-Come on, Ruby~!" Yang scooted over to Ruby, placing an arm around Ruby's own and smiling conspiratorially - the very image of a drug dealer pushing her deal on her client (victim) into buying more narcotics. "Ya gotta give me the info, capisce? What's so hard, Jolie bambina?"

Ruby rubbed at her nape trying to process the words that came out of Yang's mouth, with her own mouth agape all the while.

If only ramblings while doing so in broken accents and different languages weren't how Yang was speaking right now, maybe she could develop a semblance of understanding. But right now all they could give you are headaches.

"Yang, who's ' _Jolie Bambina_ '?" Ruby asked quizzically, her head cocked with bewilderment.

Yang shrugged, as if her ramblings also didn't make sense to her "Details, details . . ." she said before musing to Ruby "well, I learned a drop of French here and a speck o' Italian there - the two words happen to describe you pretty~ well lil' sis."

Weiss coughed taking the attention of the two sisters "It essentially means ' _small, pretty lady'_ in both languages"

Weiss cut in with an air of sophistry and knowledge, to which Yang grinned.

"We've gotta hand it to Weiss"

Weiss promptly puffed out her chest, proud at the small recognition "Of course, I-"

"And all those useless units of linguistics she took during collage, too – can't forget about that." Yang quickly quipped, her shot sending the heiress' cheeks flaring red with rage.

That was until it slowly turned into a charging, the mix of embarrassment and her reluctance that eventually turned into to refusal to allow Yang's point to be seen as right brought about the reaction.

For a moment Yang savored the look on her face, the surprise, anger and annoyance of it all. She was really just waiting for her to say ' _brute_ ' or ' _oaf_ ' or some iteration of the word.

Instead the latter, white-wearing princess' face dissolved into defeat.

What the hell has linguistics got to do with being a manager anyways? The question was practically written on the girl's face through her pale pallor.

The resounding " _Nothing_ " Was loud indeed

" _Nothing. A complete waste of time_ "

"Linguistics is fun, too!"

"She defended." Yang rolled her eyes at Weiss' feeble attempt "Weiss, I learned how to speak three other languages and then some other phrases from _other_ languages here and there – I even know how to write in Chinese!"

Yang paused for effect, and mostly to savor the face she was expecting from Weiss moments ago "All learned on the job. Without a single unit of linguistics under my belt."

Any attempt at defending the pointless subject and near forty hours spent in the same class went to flames only to be replaced by a sort of unpalatable feeling of dread and regret.

Yang chuckled slightly, pulling her sister-in-law in for a reassuring half-hug "It's Ok Weiss, at least when I want to talk to you in French we can! Plus, if you ever take Ruby to the city of lights, you can be her tour-guide - that sort of stuff."

"I hate you sometimes"

"You know ya love me"

Weiss rolled her eyes once more, her pronounced resignation of their small banter, before finally setting them back into track and towards the topic Yang was looking answers for. "So about the whole proposal thing, you said you wanted our opinion, yes? Well I'm ready to give my piece."

Yang smirked, her form slowly reclining back into the sofa.

"And here I thought you two forgot what I was after. At least Weiss remembers" Yang looked at Ruby, her gaze being a lot more pointed that it should have been, accusatory too. Yang dropped the look and the sisters shared a small chuckle between themselves, the three knew it was all fun and games - no harm done.

Yang's expression phased out into a more serious and attentive look. A small sign of " _Listening_ " was practically placed over the blonde's face. Weiss turned to Ruby, holding her hand in a wifely manner, chuckling at the expense of her wife as she started.

"I'll go ahead then, my dunce of a wife might not know it but she's done everything right that nigh- no, week actually." Weiss said, her expression turning into one of wistful countenance.

* * *

 _ **~Fish**_

 _A new short story from me~! YAY! so any ways don't expect me to update this in schedules. Over the past months and the many, many delays I've had with posting for my other stories I realized that being my being punctual and with a schedule is fucking impossible and will only lead to stress to me and disappointment to you guys. So I will post this with more sporadically and when I feel like posting or when I'm satisfied with it._

 _Anyways enough from me . . ._

 _SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME~!_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Lucky we're in love in every way~_  
 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed~_  
 _Lucky to be coming home someday~!"_

 _ **Jason Mraz - Lucky**_

* * *

Ruby looked her dress over for the umpteenth time making sure there was no wrong hemming anywhere to be found in her dress, or uneven folds, or wrinkling, or even pilling to be found in her current dress. She should look perfect. She _will_ look perfect.

All, of course, for Weiss.

Ruby stood in the middle of the small room she set up herself, with the help of her ever trusty sister, Yang, and someone who would eventually be her sister via marrying Yang, Blake. The two were, as always, quick to extend a helping hand on to Ruby's endeavor and even went above and beyond for their little sister's sake and for the smooth success of the her and Weiss' night. Thus the tame yet flattering atmosphere of the room was created.

Reds and White dotted the area, spruced around the room sporadically and generously but not too much that they would be too overbearing to the eyes. The entire scene looked just about torn from one of Blake's romance novels. If Blake's idealistic fantasies to romance were to be put into consideration, Ruby could probably make a clear picture of who planed the scene and who made the scene. Blake the brains and Yang the brawns.

Candle light filled the small room. The solitary though homely ambiance that the warm reds and mellow oranges provided to the room's current aesthetics were indispensable indeed. Ruby knew how much Weiss loved order and fluency in all things, everything that Weiss would bother with would show the same order and eloquence. A lady of high value should always be treated nicely. Though Ruby would've been caught dead before she ever brought up human value in front of Weiss. With her shaky background with the topic Ruby would much rather stay quiet about that.

Looking around, Ruby palmed around the table the clothing were a distinct red velvet, hard to come across considering that they were in the sticks. _How did Yang and Blake get a hold of this?_ her eyes flew towards the white clothing on top of the red velvet, it made a quaint white diamond over the reds. The two colors never clashing with each other but instead blending together nicely.

It really reminded her of their relationship.

A top the table and the entire room were flowers, roses in-fact, red and white in color. Another hard thing to come by. Ruby seriously owned the two girls now. Ruby felt invigorated, it was actually happening. The roses was happening, the atmosphere was happening, the table set up was happening, hell even the candle lights were happening.

Perfect.

Ruby looked over the room with a satisfied smile and look of expectation. All she needed now was to go over her plans and script.

She coughed into her hand before reading out her script from memory once more, "Weiss, it's been three years! Yay~!" she chuckled awkwardly, the delivery of her lines were no better; her eyes darting around nervously. The poor girl was already flustered even before the whole thing started, Yang and Blake would always reassure her every time they would go over the script. But they weren't here now. Still, she needed to practice, she needed this to be perfect.

"Again." Ruby took in a gulp of air, steadying herself, she breathed out through her nose and allowing herself to let go of the air she'd inhaled.

"Weiss, It's been three years. We've been through a lot - an understatement by the way - and I'm so so so happy that we're still together and I know that you are, too. I love you. I love how you move so deliberately and enticingly, how you always give me those glazed doe-eyes before we sleep, how you kiss me so sweetly that my cookies can't even compare, the way you could put up with such a childish dolt like me. I also love how your such a strong woman, how your such in control of your life - especially after you confronted your father and choose me. I even love your ice-queeny-ness and how your so warm after you've let down your frozen wall. I love everything about you. And I haven't even mention about your physical aspects. 'Cuss long story short you. are. so. beautiful. But I guess what I'm really getting to is . . ."

Ruby gulped, even in script those words seemed to leave a stone in her throat even as she worked to process her words. They carried so much weight and Ruby honestly didn't want to say them so carelessly. That's why when she broke through the pause her eyes shone with a powerful conviction as if she was ready to face the world. Ready to face the world for Weiss.

"Will you marry me?"

Ruby exhaled and rather forcefully and deeply at that. _There,_ she thought to herself as a heavy weight was removed from her shoulders, _I managed to say it to thin air_. Ruby hung her head rueful manner, annoyed at her own spinelessness.

"God. Imagine saying all of that to Weiss." she sighed, exasperated.

There was a hum of affirmation that rung across the quiet, candle-lit room for Weiss and Ruby, as if acknowledging the difficulty of Ruby's predicament and even sounding as if whoever hummed it empathizes with her. Ruby sighed once more to address whoever hummed, "It would be horrible, right?"

The voice suddenly chuckled its affirmation once more. It should have been accompanied by bells and soft howling of the winds otherwise the angelic chuckling would have been something less, which was a shame. This time the owner of the melodic voice suddenly spoke softly and lovingly, ready to lull Ruby into a deep, sound sleep.

"Proposal is very hard." she stated matter-of-factly "But don't worry, I'm sure who ever you'll say that too will immediately say yes."

The voice drew closer as Ruby's eyes widened into two very surprised and pleased silver saucers "How do you know?" she asked tersely, her mind finally putting two and two together. There was only one person who has such an angelic voice, and she would be her soon to be bride. Hopefully.

"I _know_ so."

Soft arms pulled her close and Ruby was locked into a gentle hug, the back of her dress wet with some sort of liquid. A wave of warmth washed over Ruby's back and what she can only assume as someone's head started burrowing into the crook of her neck, fitting perfectly into place like two puzzle pieces.

"Then. . ." Ruby gulped, her eyes tearing up with an unknown sort of relief. "Can I hear it from her come out her mouth?"

Ruby felt the warmth of the head burrowed in her neck bop up and down along with a tousle of hair that was brushing against her shoulders. That soft and immaculate bunch of white hair, she'd recognize that from anywhere. After a moment of silence and a few sobs from the two girls Ruby spoke up softly.

"You didn't say yes."

"Do you really want me to say it?"

"Of course"

"Yes."

Ruby unlocked the arms around her waist and turned to face Weiss' smiling face and cheeks damp with tears of joy, her expression disheveled yet happy beyond words.

"That's a really good proposal speech you know that."

Ruby nodded "Yang and Blake had a hand in coming up with that. The words all came from me though, they were just guiding me." Weiss chuckled as she found herself resting her head into Ruby's chest. "Then we should probably say thank you to them later then."

"We should."

Weiss broke their hug slightly and looking at the table set up, taking in the atmosphere that Ruby, Yang and Blake had set up. "So, what are we eating?" Ruby looked at a small dolly of food, small tendrils of steam floating up to the air easily adding to the appetizing look it gave.

"We should. Missus."

Weiss playfully smacked Ruby's shoulders. "Don't get ahead of yourself you dolt."

* * *

". . ."

Yang looked blankly at her sister before her eyes wandered towards her step-sister's, her eyes burning with judgmental eyes that seemed to burrow deeper and deeper into the two's souls. The words were already evident in from her face - not even that. Her eyes, words were already nestled into them.

 _"You said yes . . . to that?_ " Weiss averted her eyes, the question seemed to have leeched into her mind as Yang's intense look kept on burrowing into her. All her retorts and quips died in her throat at the fear of even more of Yang's hypercritical looks or an even equally sharp remark that was sure to silence Weiss either ways.

Yang's eyes wandered to her sister before she gave an exasperated sigh, "Ruby" She began "After all the practice, making the set up, and testing out the script . . . you just . . . you just _blurted_ it out to her?" Ruby nodded vigorously, though more from fear of her sister that anything else.

"Welp. I'm glad that Blake and I didn't bother asking you what happened the day after. We would've had our hands going through our faces because of face-palming too much" Yang sighed again, biting at her nails now. She knew there was valuable information to be had from either one of her married relatives, well that was her preemptive notion anyways. She should have asked Qrow and Winter instead - the two had better love lives before their current partners and enjoyed their best with each other.

"At least I wasn't too horrible. I quite love Ruby's antics you know." Weiss countered, her arms crossed in what could only be a derivative of Winter's own cold one, though Weiss' was suffused with a sort of tough-love to be found in defending one's lover. "And who doesn't?" Yang smirked her wolf-like smirk. "I bet you love her antics underneath the sheets too" Yang bit her lip and winked at the two, "Right, Weissy? Ruby?"

Seeing their faces flush red in embarrassment due to the small jab was satisfying, same old, same old, really. She was glad that they hadn't changed. So glad. Whilst Weiss was blurting out her vulgarities, some words quite frankly even surprised the blonde, and her little sister blurted out none-sense presumably something to shut her up Yang smiled.

"Good to know you haven't changed" She looked to them, her smile warming up even more "The both of you"

Yang looked to her phone as the two were silenced by the warm tone and point of finality that they've been presented, both looking at Yang as if there was something wrong with the blonde. Taking notice she tucked away her phone beaming at them before standing up "Hey, It's been a year. You can't blame me for being all warm and fuzzy in the inside upon seeing family again. I mean, Oum, I barely held back when I saw aunty old sis Winter and Uncle Qrow."

"Anyways I've got to go. Still wanna see a few people." She smiled, her hands flying to her sides and throwing Bumblebee's key in her hands. The small display of quick-handedness impressed her brunette sister and her White haired step-sister, some what.

"Ciao" She chimed as she walked out of the home Ruby and Weiss made for themselves.

"Yang?"

Yang looked back to her sister, an amused look on her face as she looked to her sister. The home's interior glowed faintly, almost hugging her sister with a pleasant homely aura. "Yes, lil' sis?" Her sister stood up, her chest perched forward proudly as she tucked her arms behind her body playfully bouncing on her toes before springing up and presenting herself, arm stretched out. "Welcome home~!"

Yang smiled.

"You can come for dinner if you want. Or a place to stay, if you need it." Weiss added, her own smug yet decidedly welcoming smile thrown in as she spoke.

"I will. Thanks. I'll be sure to take you two up on that offer."

And once again away Yang goes.

* * *

 _ **~Fish**_

 _A new short story from me~! YAY! so any ways don't expect me to update this in schedules. Over the past months and the many, many delays I've had with posting for my other stories I realized that being my being punctual and with a schedule is fucking impossible and will only lead to stress to me and disappointment to you guys. So I will post this with more sporadically and when I feel like posting or when I'm satisfied with it._

 _Anyways enough from me . . ._

 _SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME~!_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Lucky we're in love in every way~_  
 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed~_  
 _Lucky to be coming home someday~!"_

 _ **Jason Mraz - Lucky**_

* * *

Yang's eyes quietly watched the approaching cityscape floating above the faded orange backdrop of the setting sun. There was something to be said about the glowing aura that the city had, it wasn't similar to the one felt at the humble abode of the White-Rose Pair. It wasn't homely, but it was at least hospitable. If anything the warmth she could feel from the town's sunset visage was not unlike being invited into the home of your long time friend. In such a way that you're welcomed and you'll never feel like your intruding but the idea that you are will still be at the back of your head.

Never the less she was still happy to see the city's visage; one of her many friends told her that seeing your hometown after so long brought a welling happiness in people. And they'd both know, they were both drifters, in a sense of the word, for about a year or two, so they really did know a thing or two about home sickness.

That warmth, that feel-good aura that the town's giving off . . . yeah, that was nice. It was more than nice, it was endearing.

Yang smiled to herself, savoring the view of the city before running Bumblebee at its maximum speed and running the strong engines of her baby to its limits, challenging her memory of the roads and how fast she can go through it. Feeling the challenging attitude of its master the engine roared in an equally daring crescendo.

* * *

Almost everything about the town was the same, nothing changed.

There was an undeniable amount of happiness oozing from her features right as she pulled up the road, speeding slightly as she does so. There really wasn't much of a downtown area in this place, but if there _was_ one then it would be the current street or pseudo-district of the town.

Her smile was ear-to-ear and her enthusiasm at reliving the times where she would roll up the town with as much suave and nearly overbearing amount of confidence was amazing indeed. It felt similar to a king returning to his capital with an envoy, reinstating who rules over the common lot. Her looser articles or ends of her clothes opted to flutter around with butterfly-like grace unlike when she was buzzing across the freeway, it was the same for her hair, a royal cape of gold for an equally beautiful woman.

If Blake were to see her current expression and the way she swaggers her movements right now, even atop her bike, she would definitely smack her with her book, knock her down a notch and refuse an and all physical contact of both of them.

Never before have a series of action been as neutering as it did. Well . . . Ruby refusing to talk to her had the same impact . . . really, even Blake could just shut-up when she was around and she would feel equally chastised if Ruby were to do it to her. To that she simply deflated her own egotism, smiling weakly instead at the thought of how these two women in her life could hold such a pull over her. Lurched around by the leash, Yang could make that argument to herself.

Her mighty mane of hair fluttered about with golden beauty as she looked to and fro, now in regular cruising speed, observing and looking for the spots she'd still recognize. Obviously, her mind caught wind of the pub she'd visit every week way back when, it was a pleasant place if a bit rundown, but it was homely.

Memories of dashing around, helping the owner with serving the regulars bubbled in her mind. Her hands balancing six pints of beer, delivering them from one tipsy person to the next, singing a good bar shanty taught to her by the manager, ' _ushering_ ' out the drunk, throwing a teasing threat here and there, actually going through with said threats.

Maybe the manager's still there serving the cold beer she loves? In fact it was good chance wasn't it? She could pull up to the alleyway beside the bar talk to manager for some time, it was a nice way to catch up to the goings-on in the town. And if anything else, there was cold beer there to be enjoyed - Manager's special blend.

He wasn't exactly the man she referred to when she told Ruby that she still wanted to meet other people, but she would be lying if she said she didn't want to see the place and talk to the manager. Yang smiled and with a loud roar from Bumblebee she started walking driving towards the bar.

* * *

With Bumblebee safely parked outside of the alley, Yang walked in with the same amount of swagger as she did whenever she entered the place.

"HEY MANAGER! Guess who's back?"

She closed her eyes, left hand grabbing at her perched left hip, right flaunting out as if she was presenting herself ' _your's truly_ ' her posture screamed as if plucking the words out of the manager's mouth and placing in on her stature.

"Lemme guess . . ."

Yang hummed in approval and jovial timbre as she urged him on.

"Great ass, great breasts, great hair, great drinker . . . uhh what'd I miss? . . ."

"Greatest waitress/bouncer." She finished for him. Though it was already quite obvious where the manager was taking it, he simply gave her the sign and she preformed in a most stellar fashion. It was like the old days; the manager only needed one cough, a threatening look, and small gesture towards the rowdier bar goers before Yang ' _ushers_ ' them out. It was an efficient system, effective too. It was nice to easily get back to the swing of things, the two thought.

"So, Junior, how's the bar holding up?"

"So, so,"

"Beer's still great?"

"One pint coming up, Blondie."

With practiced efficiency, lightning-fast service of Junior's Pub was once again shown to the bright, expecting eyes of Yang. It was a mesmerizing display of movements and methodology one would only see from such experienced hands as his.

Yang eyed every step with scrutiny. First preparing the mug, adding half part Guinness, quarter part pale ale, quarter part Irish cream, and finally a shot of Junior's own home brewed whiskey, at seeing those familiar steps Yang smiled with satisfaction. The brew people would die for is officially complete.

"Hey, Blondie, mind if I try something new?"

Without a trace of hesitation Yang bopped her head like hypnotized snake, those lilac eyes of her's trained on the beer she was about to indulge in. Junior chuckled to himself the look in Yang's eyes, those almost child-like wonder and excitement was nothing but infectious, at the same time the mental image of a younger Yang eagerly reaching her hand out for one of his mixes was a bit disturbing.

The man's seen and sometimes taken care of the blonde when she was younger, her and her sister both, and an inherent sense of guardianship over took him. Only for a moment before he remembered that she was no longer that young kid that would run around his brewery when that alcohol loving uncle of hers took her there. So he shoved the mental image of that eager-for-beer younger Yang mental image into the bin and focused on making that 'something new' he claimed.

So quickly he added a quarter teaspoon of lemon zest, a pleasant citrus-y addition to the beer, well at least that was what he was going for. He then promptly presented it to the blonde.

"Go ahead."

Yang quickly took the pint of beer from his hands and inspected the beer, giving it a smell or two before turning a quizzical expression to him.

"What'd you add?"

"Lemon zest. Like I said I'm trying something new."

Junior replied, to which Yang gave him a look but swallowed the small look of disbelief obvious in her face before giving the beer another look and smell over. After finishing the small tirade of hers, Yang drank her beer straight, sparing the remaining half of the beer and leaving her Philtrum with quite the bit of beer foam.

The man sighed, although he knew her enthusiasm and how she could downplay many things, even fights, to the point that she looked childish or simply negligent on the subject manner she looked too childish. It was embarrassing for him to have her in his pub.

"Jesus, Blondie, you look even more childish than your sister's first time drinking. You have an entire mustache going for you."

She shrugged her god-father off, looking at her tall pint before drinking it the rest of the way down, her drinking vigor only matched by her uncle's own. It was in many ways entertaining, nostalgic, worrying and mesmerizing to see her do so. The lenient idiosyncratic way that he would take care of her nudged him to still see her as that small child that would always cling to his leg whenever she visited, and worry filled him. Though it was quickly washed away as she smiled back at him, mouth foamed with beer and a pleasant expression on her face, that his worries were, once again, uncalled for.

"That was amazing! you should teach me how to whip one of these up."

She motioned for another cup which was quickly granted to her. Junior took his time however to get beside her and sit at one of the empty stools, a glass of a stiff drink poured for himself. Yang smile dimmed down slowly to something that seemed more hospitable and geared towards a good long conversation.

Perhaps she hadn't told him but her craving for a nice long talk seemed apparent, a look Junior had picked up on and moved to reciprocate with an expression of willingness.

"What've you been up to lately kid? You hadn't visited for ages."

Yang smiled, flashing her god-father an appreciative look. The old man couldn't be bothered during hours like these where the influx of bar goers varied from a hand full to a full house, but of course there would be time for his little blondie.

She moved to look at her drink the drink given to her that she was currently nursing, taking a quick sip, looking to his eyes once more. Her bulbous Lilacs, revealed words within them 'Thank you for giving me your time', it seemed a gesture only said to end conversations but they felt that it would do nicely.

"Well" She began, a look of slight weariness and pleasantly mixed with happiness, "I've been to the Vacouan Pyramids - What a great place."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. So, the year I left my first flight brought me there and-"

* * *

"-And as pleasant as that seemed, the nostalgia hitting pleasantly and all that, it really showed to the the deteriorating state of the town. It was staying put in the flow of time. It wasn't so much as decay that was gnawing away at the town, it was a feeling of halted progress."

Yang talked and Junior listened. It had been an easy two hours spent just talking, it was mostly one sided but Yang didn't seem to mind that, she was content with the simple fact that someone was listening.

"Yang, that's Atlas. 'O course those stuck up ice-lovers would be advance, comparing them to our town is unfair. They being science bitches and all."

Yang giggled at that, her tone marry with slight intoxication but nothing that would keep her from making coherent thoughts.

"Science bitches? God, Junior, you should go to the place's schools. Even the kids are ' _science bitches_ ' or at least being taught to be so. It's actually sad"

"Yeah, so sad that a drunk person like you would be pitying them."

"Its not that bad."

Junior's face lifted from his propped up hands, scoffing at her. Over their talk Yang seemed to poured her knowledge like water gushing out of her mouth, even a person as aware about the world's many many and greatly distinct ways he found new knowledge from the younger woman. It put many things into perspective, mostly how many things the blonde must have done to accumulate such knowledge and the raging loneliness she must've felt during those times.

She was a people person, she was close to those she loved, and more than anything she craved interaction between those she held dear to her. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that she lived off of it. Which made him only worry for her and feel better that she's finally decided to come home after such a long time. There was a strange feeling of a doctor giving his patient their drugs and nursing it into their system that he had felt as the conversation ambles on.

And he knew exactly why, he was giving Yang her medicine. Though he really thought that her prior interaction with Qrow, his wife, her sister and her wife would've been plenty help for her. He shrugged internally simply thinking to himself that giving her more of the talks and interactions she needed would be better.

"Blondie, what happened to being against them."

"I suppose I'm just drunk."

"No shit, you've been drinking with Qrow and Winter, plus your tired from riding around the place and even going to Ruby's - You need rest."

His words came out as a resounding order instead of a statement, which it should've been. But Yang wasn't in the position to argue, between talking all about her trips and her day she felt that she was indeed drained. Her brain felt empty save for the running man that was her headache, her hands felt like stiff gelatin, her body was weak. She fumbled around her pockets, looking every bit drunk as she was suppose to be, before handing her phone to her god-father.

"Call dad. Sixth number in the T section of contacts. Use the second sim card."

He gave her an irate grunt, one that couldn't have sound anymore feigned than it already was.

"Do it yourself."

Gave a weak groan as her hand kept pushing her phone towards his face, her head resting on her other hand atop the bar's counter all the while. But as he gave his quip and she heard her groan, his hands were already working to call her father.

It was a quick conversation with a few questions strewn across as they talked, but after so words of reassurance and a weak grunt from the drunk Yang, her father was already on his way. He smiled at the blusterous almost cluttered sound that came from the phone as Tai talked, he was clearly excited and giddy to finally meet his daughter after her long absence.

"Ok, Blondie, your dad's on the way so-"

He stopped short as he looked at the peaceful look on his little Blondie's face, it was serene and at home. He'd be called a criminal if he didn't admit to calling her cute as she smothered her face against his stray arm that she had taken for herself.

"Yeah, looks like I missed something earlier . . ."

He brushed a loose strand of yellow hair from her face, with the tenderness fitting of one of the three father figures in her life - Tai being her actual father and Qrow her uncle.

". . . your the best god-child a man could ask for. Welcome home, little Blondie."

He stayed there at his seat allowing Yang to sleep on his arm, waiting for Tai with a content look on his face.

* * *

 _ **~Fish**_

 _Real quick._

 _To aidansidhe: Well, hahaha, not really an expert on those kinds of family connection things. Personally speaking I have a nephew who's just about as old as me and I don't treat him as such I treat him like how I treat my other cousins who're the same age. Another case, his father who in all technicality is my cousin I treat as if he was one of my uncles. And such and such. You get the point so family connections like these elude me and really I thought it was easier to write it just like that. :) Any ways thanks for replying!_

 _To GrnDrgnzrd: First of all: Sorry for the late response to your comment. Second of all: Thanks for sticking with me, if you still are, and looking forward to my updates. Again sorry for being inconsistent but that's just me . . . I'm very inconsistent. *sigh* well still thank you for the reply!_

 _A new short story from me~! YAY! so any ways don't expect me to update this in schedules. Over the past months and the many, many delays I've had with posting for my other stories I realized that being my being punctual and with a schedule is fucking impossible and will only lead to stress to me and disappointment to you guys. So I will post this with more sporadically and when I feel like posting or when I'm satisfied with it._

 _Anyways enough from me . . ._

 _SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME~!_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Lucky we're in love in every way~_  
 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed~_  
 _Lucky to be coming home someday~!"_

 _ **Jason Mraz - Lucky**_

* * *

It had been a long night and the variable inkling of life that there was to be found in this rural town of theirs found themselves squabbling back home, like drunkards themselves, it was a dreary sight to behold. The moon dipped close towards the cityscape as it provided night-time lights, as dim as they may be, that draped beautifully over the small city, barely scrapping by like a feather pen taking ink from the inkwell of the dun city.

Much could be said to the revolving lights of this small city, as far out as it was from the actual capital of the country, Vale, it still enjoyed the tech that they did, courtesy of the Schnee dust company found only a kilometer away from the city proper. Those lights, though luminous enough to provide enough light to pedestrians, drivers and street wanderers alike, still added to the city's rather dreary disposition. It wasn't lively nor was it too dark, it was simply subdued. A look that was proper for the small city.

Those same street lamps lackadaisically standing by the quaintly sized road, lacking in all manners of color as it sported only its asphalt black and paint white, who seemed to be giving an eggshell white tint over their small city. It made the place look really warm and homely, as it embellished the entire city.

The buildings weren't like the budding and long-stalked towers of Atlas, what with their compact city management and building scheme, it certainly was unlike Vale's own tall yet sprawled out city center that gave off a feeling of prosperity. No, here building were simply here and there, cluttered about with varying heights though they never quite go beyond the second floor in terms of height. Thus, the city appeared to be quite grounded, the only building that could really be called a skyscraper was appropriately built by an Atlas based company.

Tai breathed in the somewhat frigid air of the night as he walked out of his own home, with the ber months creeping up to them the north winds from Atlas have started to steadily blow cool air onto main land Vale. He wasn't expecting a thin sheen of soot to come down on the city anytime soon but he was looking forward to somewhat cooler days.

As he stepped out of his home, clad in fairly insulating clothes, a hat and the gloves Ruby and her wife gave him the past Christmas, thoughts ran to his head. Yang was home. She was in town and she was safe.

This alone was cause enough for relief to flood his middle-aged heart and for a satisfied smirk to grace his well aged face, he had always been the family-man sort of person, and how glad was he that his daughter turned out to be the same. Rather, how glad was he that his daughter had returned home after quite some time.

There was no denying: Yang being a family-woman - that much was clear. From the way she would hover around Ruby until her eventual departure to the way she would help the family by providing for them in the many, many trying times that happen to come across them, Yang was a great daughter and cared for her family dearly. The fact that she was the same to her friends would go over her father's sight as this realization also made her blonde haired, muscular and softhearted father of hers proud.

Yang was the type of people person who always made others feel the comfort of family through simply doing the small things, small gestures that when weaved together gives the individual she consider as a friend a familial warmth - one could even call her amorous. But at the same time she carried with her maturity beyond her years, she wasn't naive enough to believe everyone should be showered this kind of affection, she wasn't naive enough to not have reservations or cautions whenever she was engaging others in that manner and she wasn't naive or stupid enough to know when she was overstepping her bounds or to keep doing the same thing over and over.

With enough repetition those beneficent acts she engages in turns into droll and sometimes pretentious. Sometimes, at the wrong moments, these gestures turn into insult. But Yang, somehow, always has a handle in these sorts of things, she knows when enough is enough and when to switch around her approach.

She was kind, loving and the best damn daughter one could have. . . now if only he could get her to stop drinking so much and so frequently then Yang would've been gold. He chuckled mirthlessly, his face turning into a bemused and sour expression as his thoughts wandered to Yang's iron liver and the copious amounts of drink she drinks - or rather inhales in certain occasions.

Yang thought that it was inevitable for Yang to have some sort of problem in the liver in the future . . . but then again she was related to Qrow whose equally copious though much longer practice of drinking hasn't brought him any sort of debilities at all, in fact, if Tai would have to give one, it would be his chances with Winter. But that resolved itself when they were married about five or six years ago. Perhaps in place of a liver there was an empty void there ready to suck up any all kinds of alcoholic drinks the elder Branwen and his niece intake at the reg. Though that was a thought for another day.

Right now he was obliged to go over at Junior's and pick his drunk daughter up. Tai moved from his position on his own porch, where he had been standing, thinking, as he allowed the engine of his old SUV to heat up.

* * *

The drive didn't take long and, in fact, it was nothing but pleasant on the way to Junior's bar. The city was definitely sleeping right now, there was not a single pedestrian to be found in the streets and the few cars that he came across during his drive were small sedans with a single driver. As one of the Schnee dust company's truck passed by with quiet hum Tai observed that the teamster inside the truck's coach was equally uninterested in the goings on of the sleeping city.

This, Tai thought, was perhaps the best evidence as to the city's current dreary and sleepy state - that and the absence of his and the driver's attention on the barren road. And as he continued coasting from the suburbs of the small rural city Tai found the dimly lit yet still exuberant lights of Junior's bar proudly displaying the atmosphere it holds and the kind of night life it hosts. That being one suited for dance yet peaceful drinking at the same time, it was ideal for the people around here - no wonder there wasn't any other bars in the close vicinity.

Not seeing the need to observe proper driving law in such an empty road, Tai counter-flowed through onto one of the right lane for incoming cars as he approached Junior's bar. Nearing it he finally took a sharp turn towards the alleyway where Yang's very own bike stood waiting for its owner.

"She's definitely here. . ." The blonde middle age couldn't help musing, in a tersely deliberate manner, so as not to disturb other bar goers, he kept to himself as he entered the bar. Frazzled, that was one way to describe his state when he entered the bar.

The noise was blaring, as to be expected of an establishment of its kind; blinded, also, could be a good way to describe the ostentatious lights and display of some of the bar goers. It really took into perspective how much more stricter Tai should've been on Yang when she was a young adult who found herself in the watering whole for people looking to socialize or drink . . . or simply to hookup.

Tai doesn't always shed an abhorrent light on others, even more casting a bad image on others, especially if they're friends. But, sometimes, Tai couldn't help himself but give that branding on Junior, though he'd known the man since his junior years in high school and even made him the god parent of both his daughters, he just couldn't help it.

Junior is sly, cunning, shrewd and a disagreeable fellow from time to time, but at the same time he was steadfast, kind, nourishing and loving to those he considers family - how little of them there are. Junior for Tai, is quite the toss up.

But seeing as he is a kind godfather, a great friend, great bartender and wing man, he trusts him.

"Thought you wouldn't come."

"That's what you offer as a greeting? I thought you're silver-tounged individual?"

Junior paused at that, before looking at Yang and giving her hair gentle stroke "Usually, but not to you folks." Tai hummed his agreement, making his way across the bar and into the vacated position Junior would usually hold where he bar-tends.

"Good evenin', boxer." Tai scoffed at the old title, though it wasn't completely un-welcomed, simply that it was strange somehow, like it sends a cold shiver across his spine and perhaps an embarrassed chagrin too. Discomfiture? That perhaps was too deep a word for his vocabulary but he wouldn't completely rule it out as what he was feeling whenever he's being called that same title.

Tai brought his hand towards one of the bottles of vodka towards the work station, followed shortly by one of Junior's shot glasses and a taller champagne flute glass. Against his wiser self, his hands quickly poured the vodka onto one the smaller shot glass. Junior observed Tai's movements; definitely strange, he thought to himself. Though not as quick paced or elegant as Junior's mixology, it was sound enough to warrant himself a pat at the back from the professionals.

Hovering towards the nearby mini fridge kept away from the sight of the bar goers, underneath the bar's counter. His eyes sought for lemon juice with not so much as pause to consider other mixing options and once he found what he needed his hand took it from the fridge and poured it onto the flute glass.

Finally, his eyes gave Yang - currently snuggling up on her god-father, drunk beyond belief - a succinct look, sighing at the sorry sight of his daughter. He looked at Junior quietly nursing his drink, the man's vest was unbuttoned though only until the fourth button of his shirt, while there was some slight creasing around the arm Yang pilfered from him, his bow tie was currently loosened around his neck.

He looked unprofessional, but seeing his current situation Tai passed him off as laying off and cooling down. No harm done in looking unprofessional from time to time, after all. Tai finished mixing his drink bringing it over to Junior's as he brought some more beer for Junior to drink.

Junior gave Tai a quick nod as thanks as his friend settled down beside him drinking his own cocktail in a sloth's pace "Took you longer than I thought, you know. Getting here." Junior paused as Yang stirred in her drunken sleep, he gave it time and her head a good patting before continuing in a gentler tone nearing a whisper. "It's your daughter after all and it's been a long time since you last saw each other."

Tai followed after Junior's softer tone, humming in agreement as he took a small sip from his drink "Hmmm . . . Well I totally miss the little dragon, that's for sure." They shared around of chuckle as the endearing adult still clinging onto Junior's hands was replaced with the vivid image of a younger, much more adorable little kid.

"I feel ya. Its been a long time since we last saw her."

"Four months isn't all that long, Junior."

"Well . . . You know me, Yang's like my daughter too. Hell I'd miss the kid even if she's just gone for a week or so - four months was tough."

"Yeah, tell that to me. I'm Yang's real father, its hurts more than it does for you."

Both men paused contemplatively, their eyes searched for the younger blonde as both thought that the other should be given great credit to admitting their varied yet equal admiration and paternal love for Yang. They smiled at the other's amorous side - it was only reserved for few people and fewer still for Junior.

"True . . ." Junior shrugged looking at his pint, vivid swirls began appearing at its surface and still images of many memories he shared with Tai and his family flashed in accompaniment to those entrancing swirls. "Got to say though, thanks for coming to pick your daughter up. Can't feel my hand anymore, little girl must've worked in some muscle during her trip."

Tai observed the figure of Yang, the truth of the matter was right, Yang seemed to have gain more muscle.

"So much for little girl, Junior." Tai took a sip from his drink, gesturing with his chin whilst doing so and urging the latter to drink more of his own drink. It wasn't an obvious sign but it was one shared between Qrow, Junior, Yang and himself, a niche sort of way to drink up since they have places to be.

Junior obliged, though his mind was still preoccupied thinking about his god-child, his mind already making quick estimates with the prices of meat, vegetables, gas, coal, buns, such and such - all the things needed for a barbecue - he had the strange feeling his god-child would want to throw a barbecue party.

Tai saw and sighed, he knew that look on Junior's face, so much information was communicated seamlessly and unintentionally just from one change in his face ' _that look . . . I ought to prepare myself mentally for wants to come, especially if Qrow might get into the mix_ '

Another sigh, before soon the two men have finished their drink. Sparing each other a final set of niceties for departure, Tai and Yang was set into going home, to the humble abode that Yang grew up in, the first property that Tai ever bought and that he could proudly call his.

* * *

 _ **~Fish**_

 _Real quick. Again._

 _So . . . readers . . . boys, girls, and people of all ages . . . I FOUND SOMETHING AMAZING! While browsing RWBY songs . . . I found something amazing . . . something that made my heart flutter and my mouth crack into a great smirk of happiness and amazement . . . there is a song . . . it is called Bmblb . . . and it is, basically, a song dedicated to "Bumblebee confirmed!" and I must be honest . . . THE FAN GIRL SHIPPER INSIDE ME SQUEALED SO HARD! . . . I mean that was one of the few moments that I didn't mind sounding, acting and cheering like a damned girl *sigh* Anyways there's that . . . (sorry for the excessive amounts of triple dots)_

 _To GrnDrgnzrd: Thank you so much for leaving a review on the FF again. Really it's great help, even if you did comment one that could somewhat be considered a non-sequitur, or unrelated. BUT! It helps since I feel that the more reviews a FF has then the more appeal it has to potential readers, no matter the nature. Anyways, thanks again GrnDrgnzrd!_

 _Oh, and another thing:_

 _I have to admit sometimes it gets hard editing my own works, and I know, I know it's **important** , imperative really, that I do that. But its just that sometimes I'll just be grasping at straws and realizing that there's nothing to be changed and thus I leave it as is. This sometimes results into typo errors slipping past me and ending up in the FF, some quirky lines that needs more perfection or outright needs to be cut and replaced with something else gets past me too. So what I'm trying to say is: It'd be great if you still continue reading my FF despite all this and that, please, if you can beta read my FF? I don't know exactly how this system works and all the help I can get is sure appreciated :)_

 _A new short story from me~! YAY! so any ways don't expect me to update this in schedules. Over the past months and the many, many delays I've had with posting for my other stories I realized that being my being punctual and with a schedule is fucking impossible and will only lead to stress to me and disappointment to you guys. So I will post this with more sporadically and when I feel like posting or when I'm satisfied with it._

 _Anyways enough from me . . ._

 ** _SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME~!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Lucky we're in love in every way~_  
 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed~_  
 _Lucky to be coming home someday~!"_

 _ **Jason Mraz - Lucky**_

* * *

She looked towards her starry haired companion, the blonde locks of hers beautifully reflecting back the radiance of the sun as if they were electrified, filled with the sun's energy as it courses through her hair.

There was something simply mesmerizing with looking to those yellow hues and glistening luster, her eyes would simply get caught staring and unable to wander any further from pool of yellow hair that spread across the verdant hills they were currently resting on. The owner of that fine blonde hair sleeping as though she was bereft of the concept of sleep for years and only coming to know and appreciate the wonders of said activity.

The blonde twitched from her spine position, basking in the sun as she slept, and for a moment her entire body went still and frozen at the apparent agitation of the blonde - not wanting to wake her up, she choose to ogle at her surreptitiously as she is now.

"Hon?" she asked tersely and with a smothered voice as the blonde twitched once more, "Waking anytime soon, hon?"

Again the blonde twitched as her nose and mouth trembled with agitation towards whatever was causing the disturbance on her siesta, though eventually her face mellowed out along with the halting of her nose and mouth's jerky movements.

The latter woman held stock-still as she stared onto the blonde's calm, sleeping face - a true pleasure to behold in her opinion - her eyes roamed the blonde's body for a moment dousing her with fastidious looks to determine what was causing the agitation on the blonde's sleep, her reasons of course only went so far as wanting to spend more time ogling at the blonde after all besides her glorious hair she had an equally glorious figure, an arousing hourglass of beauty.

After a thorough looking her eyes sharpened as it did land on the offender of the blonde's sleep: a loose lock of hair dancing around the nose of the blonde. Its movements were languid and brash, arrogant and taunting even as it danced in tune with Yang's breathing only barely touching the rim of the blonde's noose.

With a simple flick however she managed to remove the offending bit of hair, allowing her girlfriend to sleep in relative peace on the bed of yellow sheets and the white comforter that covered only her left leg.

The wind blew a gentle breeze as the greenery around the open hills where the house stood danced the wind's waltz, memories ebbed and flowed in her mind as the breeze gently padded against her and with a final brush it seemed that her mind was blown away back in to a fond memory not to old yet not exactly fresh either, though its significance preceded those simple manners anyhow.

* * *

"You know what I really like about Weiss though?" Yang began, her mouth not loosing the constant smirk of pride and joy that adorned her face from ever since the beginning of their talk "She's loyal. Like, I don't know why but, she's really loyal. Even though her father's given her so much shit she still went with studying under him, learning and readying herself to take over his company."

Blake simply hummed in reply as she found the topic of Ruby and Weiss' recent hook up to be joyous but nothing more than a formality in declaring that they were truly already a couple, something the two of them had been even before they did so, far before Yang even knew and far before they asked her to keep it a secret from the well-meaning yet overly protective sister of Ruby'.

"Hell, the petite might even be more loyal than me for all that we know. I mean I knew her craving for love and her desire to keep it but I didn't know that it translated into _that_ much loyalty." her voice was filled with reminisce and respect for the petite in question, nodding she looked at Blake, eyes filled with a sublime understanding. "Actually thinking about it now, that answered my own question- err... I mean my thought also led into this thought . . ." She paused.

As the silence lingered between them Blake's smile grew accordingly, Yang was truly an endearing woman her antics and out of character seriousness from time to time could really only tug at her lips and lift her smile higher than it already was.

Compared to her vast and down right thesaurus-like vocabulary Yang's vocabulary could barely fill half of the words or adjectives she could summon at her beck and call, especially if she wanted to get a particularly deep thoughts across. Her smile gave way to a humorous giggle as she finally gave, though seeing Yang struggle with words was definitely cute and appealing almost like a child fiddling around with new, complicated toys she wouldn't want her to be forever stuck at that impasse.

Yang _is_ a very vocal person especially with her thoughts, she knew how aggravating it must be for Yang to not be able to say what she wanted to.

So she started "Come on, Yang." She urged the already eyebrow furrowed, pouting and concentrated Yang. The blonde looked at her with a slightly peeved expression childishly crossing her arms as she whispered "Why don't you do it then."

"Don't mind if I do then." she began with her soft spoken tone, one that she would later found out during her relationship with Yang was one of the things that truly her at peace "Just arrange your thoughts Yang. After you've done that you could just think the thoughts that you're having a tough time expressing and using your vocabulary in finding those words."

"Yes Ma'am" Yang droned, something that Blake simply ignored in favor of looking towards the same hills that they were sitting on.

"your thoughts expatiated on your first, seemingly answering your own query as to why Weiss has such a steadfast nature about her."

"Yeah. . . Yeah," she gave her a confused chuckle, laughing at herself at the minuscule vocabulary that she had compared to Blake's Goliath of a vocabulary - she really had it in her to be a writer, Yang thought. "Whatever that meant. God you're good at words."

Blake simply smiled back at her an easy smile at her face as she brushed away a loose lock of hair from Yang's face and gently cupping her cheeks as she finished, Yang smiled back at her "You'd be surprised how much You'll learn if you read a lot, Yang. Why don't you try?" Yang chuckled at the thought.

The boisterous, loud and outgoing blonde wasn't one for the literary works of writing especially when they were heavy blocks of text, it just couldn't manage to spur her imagination when thinking of those scenes, unlike movies in books there wasn't anything to go by with the characters - something that was easily identifiable.

Sure words could craft scenes and spur the imagination of others but for Yang it didn't. Words that describe them, characters, places and scenes, only goes so far as to describe the superfluous attributes about the characters and the succinct, powerful and subtlety of detail was all lost on her, no matter how well the author writes.

Though if there's anything that Blake was capable of making Yang do it was spur her sense of action; Yang hummed thoughtfully before nodding in agreement giving Blake a piece of her mind as she does so "I'm not really the best with books, but sure. Why not, right?"

Blake hummed agreeably back at her, satisfied at Yang was at least going to give her hobbies a try.

Reading for her was therapeutic and Yang could sometimes learn the simple pleasures of slowing down, sitting down somewhere fairly comfortable and reading a book. Blake stole a look from the beautiful face of Yang wistfully looking out on to the open field simple pleasures indeed.

"Say, you don't mind eating dinner with Ruby and dad right?"

Blake looked at the blonde, her face already armed with the puppy dog face that only suited her little sister while she simply looks pouty and pleading with it, but she supposed there was a cuteness there too along with the overbearingly obvious beauty of her face.

It wouldn't take much to yield to that.

"Sure"

* * *

Blake stood up from Yang's room, her steps rung out through the desolate house, the lights bounced off the wooden floor and though it wasn't as lustrous as marble flooring it covered the hallways with a mellow sheen of brown that softly lit the room up.

She smiled, it had been a long time since she came to visit the Xiao Long residence, her mind drifted to memories of being dragged in the house by the erratic wave of energy that was Ruby and the catalyst that controlled her who boasted the most amazing mane of Blonde hair she's ever seen, Yang. It's been a long time since the first time she entered the house ever since Yang went away. Longer still since she first entered.

Her steps carried her towards the rest of the house and eventually back to the first floor where the only other sign of life greeted her with a kind bark and spirited yelp. Zwei approached the black haired woman with what could only be a canine's smile, poising himself to received pets from Blake.

"Hello there you mutt." She gave him an endearing smile and kind cooing as she took her to her arms, despite the name-calling she did find the dog cute, though it took some time to come around and take a liking to the cute corgi. She could easily blame that on the younger girl, Ruby.

She was getting sidetracked though, she walked with purpose towards the kitchen placing the corgi down in the counter top where it could follow her around as she dabbles around the kitchen to try and make something for her girlfriend. Her hands moved swiftly across the counter and around the cupboards, her keen eye for measuring and adding ingredients happily waltzed around her work station as she mixed, added, and cooked.

And for the first time ever since Yang left those two faithful years ago she felt as if she was doing the most fulfilling job in the world once more, not that she didn't find her current occupation to be fun.

There was just something so domestic, so dream-like about serving the one you love with breakfast so early in the morning, it brought about an easy sense of levity about her that summoned fleet spurs of brisk attentiveness on her cooking.

And in a move that surprised even herself, she flipped the contents of her pan by tossing them to the air and catching them in the air. Her good mood and recent success got her to start humming an animated tone.

Just minutes after two sets of heavy trudges made themselves present in the home followed by another lighter, more refined steps gracing the home. The sound of wind chimes gave way and the door creaking gently as it opened revealed the garish, foul-mouthed uncle of the Xiao-Long-Rose family beside him and holding his hand is the fastidious, white-clad sister of Weiss.

"Oh~? Seems like she's here already." Qrow mused, his tone still carried the same swagger as it did when Blake first saw him. "Hello there kitty-cat." He then greeted, turning to his wife he beamed her a sly smile and a knowing look to which his wife returned with an amused smirk not very far from what her husband would flash from time to time.

"Hello Blake. Tai's coming in, could you be a deer and help us carry the bags in?"

"Of course"

Blake answered readily, though her eyes didn't deceive her when she saw those looks from the two of them, ones she knew carried a deeper meaning to them, but she simply tucked it her curious thought as to what they mean. She moved passed the monochromatic pair who were, themselves, carrying two plastic bags filled to the brim with all sorts of foods and house hold items.

"Qrow, Winter, can you please look after the kitchen while I help Tai?" Knowing they'll be doing so anyways after they set down the grocery she still decided to throw them a reminder. Moving closer to Tai she saw him managing about four plastic bags in his person, all seemingly the same volume as the two the couple was carrying.

"Damn Qrow," He sighed, before slumping his shoulders in misfortune. Blake giggled at the middle-aged man entering his fifties, despite his decently broad frame and musclebound body he still found the task of bringing four plastic bags filled with odds and ends to be difficult. Well, it looked rather precarious and annoying but she was sure he could've managed.

"Hi, Tai, want some help?"

"Dying for some"

Blake moved to secure the bags from him, closing the car's trunk before doing so, effectively sparing them both from the tedious activity of closing it with bags on their hands.

"What are those muscles for then?"

"Construction, exercising, hauling things around - just general manual labor. But I'm pretty sure that they're not built to carry bags."

"Seems like it."

"Glad to see you visiting again, Blake. Glad to see you finally found a use for the spare key we gave you."

"Ruby told me Yang's back, I got a little excited and went here the first thing in the morning."

Tai smiled at the extremely feminine tone Blake used, it was almost as if she was telling an embarrassing story to her probing father. Tai was the father of two daughters, three if you consider his daughter-in-law Weiss, and though he had a particularly hard time raising his girls he still found some parts of it enjoyable. Particularly if they would act prudent like this, slightly squeamish at the impending and already present embarrassment already in their system.

As a father he was given the pleasure of this through his two daughters growing up, and every time he was given the chance to experience it he's always happy to do so.

"Well I'm glad you're visiting. Why don't you stay a while? Me, Qrow and Winter are going to cook up something for Yang, celebrate her return and such. I think we're going to throw a party too." He smiled at the thought as he began walking the two of them back inside the house "And cooking that much is going to require more pairs of hands than you'd think. It'd be nice if you can help."

Blake smiled at the thought before beaming an easy, gentle smile onto Tai "I'd be happy too." The warmth and gratefulness in her eyes were as she looked at Tai. Something Tai could only reply to with another smile.

"That's great."

Blake's pace quickened slightly as she was the first to reach the house and place the bags she carried near the kitchen area of his house. He really was quite fond of her, and as much could be said from how much he approved of her and Yang's relationship, they weren't only a perfect match for each other but Blake really served to be a positive presence in Yang's life. And from what Qrow and Winter had told him during their drive back home, it may just seem that he'll be getting another daughter-in-law soon.

* * *

 _ **~Fish**_

 _And so the fish comes out of his hidey hole! Good God It's been so long that I've posted anything here - Inconsistency at its finest. But its not like I've not been writing, I'm quite active in reddit by the same name, check out my writings there if you have the time 'cuss I do a lot Writing Prompts. So yeah I'll answer a few questions for ya'll mainly where the hell have I been and what the hell have I been doing. Simple answers really, one: I just am a procrastinator and ya know . . . I just can't write sometimes and I've been having that with these long stories and two: I've been playing too many games mainly tekken, dealing with real life anndddd just chilling and forgetting to be active here._

 _So anyways baiii~! and see ya guys in the next one!_


	9. Chapter 9

_"Lucky we're in love in every way~_  
 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed~_  
 _Lucky to be coming home someday~!"_

 _ **Jason Mraz - Lucky**_

* * *

There is nothing quite like spending an early Sunday morning with your family and the closest of your friends - around the people whom you truly love and care for. Genuine smiles were etched across everyone's faces as they shared stories and inconsequential light banter that somehow managed to make everyone smile, share a couple of laughs even.

There is nothing quite like spending an early Sunday morning with your family and the closest of your friends - around the people whom your truly love and care for. Genuine smiles were etched across everyone's faces as they shared stories and inconsequential light banter that somehow managed to make everyone smile, and draw a couple of shared laughs between each other.

The amiable glow that surrounded everyone of them all but brought in an all-encompassing sense of activity, stimulation that brought conversation and easiness, the sort of comfort to be found in a place where you truly belong.

The morning's radiance shone on them magnificently, soaking them in a lethargic yet kind warmth, as if the sun was casting a sleepy daze on them. It brought to mind the simple joys and comfort of sleeping snugly underneath the shade of dry husky palm trees by the grassy everglades of meadows or sandy dunes of a beach, comfortably cozy in a world of dreams made known to others by tiny adorable snores - much like Yang was.

Rather, exactly as Yang was, there was something so endearing to the sleeping state of solace that Yang was in right now, it was just the first thing that personally came into Blake's mind.

Surrounded by that warmth, blanketed under the familiar comfortable heat, the amount of care and love being passed around was made known. Peering through the glass and showering everyone currently present in the house, that warmth envelopes them. Interacting. Spending time with each other. A conversation here and there. Occasional touches and physical contact. Those small things that brought people together - something they all reveled at.

Light bubbled around the house as the inhabitants talked inside, colors and features bled into the feel of familial easiness that everyone seemed to give off and even through the muted effort that it had on the atmosphere of everyone present it was there, present and silent. The atmosphere around the house, too, seemed to adjust to the happiness that seemed to seep out of each member.

The colors found around the house flared accordingly with them, the yellows indicative of the Xiao-Longs brought out an amazing texture to the color pallet of the house. Along with the dazzling Yellow of the Xiao-Longs were other shades of muted yellow that all helped to put a mild and pleasant feel to the house stopping the Xiao-Long Yellow from being to boisterous when paired to the other colors yet making it stand out as intended.

Reds were also littered across the house, founding its way atop the kitchen island, on tables and stands, their presence being small though noticeable and above all eye-catching. Reds and yellows, very bright and hot colors that managed to blend together in their home due to the sparsity of the other, red being the one that humbly made way for the yellows to be the most prevalent in the home.

All that coupled with the browns of the wood used to create the house, an easy auburn and deep, earthy, bark-like colors - woods and colors that made its floors, ceilings and walls - made the house look quite lush and full of life.

Though right now, in the kitchen, the majority of the colors and flairs to be found in and around the home was absent. In its place were abstract, simple textile mosaics littering the floor, haphazardly laid though not without looking good. It reminded one of the beautiful absurdity and mesmerizing randomness of a kaleidoscope; though it did do well not to be too abstract when looked at in the context of the rest of the home - it did stand out though.

The wood, which was a constant at the rest of the house, blended together with the metallic fixtures and tools to be found around the kitchen. Owing it mostly to the dull silver sheen that those metals possessed.

More family photos of the younger versions of the Xiao-Long/Rose family lined the shelves and open cupboards, side-by-side with other decor, souvenirs from the many family trips they had and other random oddities and baubles here and there. The touch of Summer was undeniable in the way the kitchen was designed - as was the rest of the house.

It was compact there, and above all it was homely and comfortable, something that made the menial - sometimes dragging - task of cooking move at a quicker pace, there simply was something special about looking at old nostalgic photos, souvenirs from family vacations. Looking back at them, time washes away.

Winter's eyes were like cerulean bunnies, darting around the room meticulously, hopping around the room trapped though very much enamored by the beauty of the snare that it was caught in. Those pair of blue pools only stopping to observe a particular picture for only a fleeting though curious and wonder filled moment before darting around once more, never satisfied with the curiosities that she saw. It was all too wondrous, Winter's eyes darted around the room at a brisk pace, in agile wiles and filled with curious wonder, never forgetting to take in what she was seeing.

Her eyes scanning and taking in every family photo, every small personal bauble owned by one of the Xiao-Long/Rose family around the kitchen, her eyes were snagged by the sights filled of wonder and curiosity - her eyes beaming and mouth upturn with a great smile at seeing her husband in some photos.

Though it wasn't her first time in the house it was her first time spending this long in the house's kitchen, cooking there and helping with the preparation of the meal, after all most of her time spent there she was the a guest to them, never a part of their family even though she very much was.

Now though, cooking beside her husband with her brother-in-law and his soon-to-be daughter-in-law she seemed as if she was part of the family. And rightfully so, it did wonders with relieving her of a bit of her uncalled for insecurity, her heart beating a steady rhythm of happiness and breaths of easy relief and delight. And to that she can't help but smile.

That smile.

It was sight for sore eyes, a hook at the end of the line that caught his eyes and kept them tracked to her and her only, his precious wife.

Throughout his long years of existence, an objectively rich and fulfilling amount of time, he, who he himself thought wouldn't change, a single bachelor for life, had been hooked by her. And he was sure it wasn't just because of the sexual beauty that she was the proud owner of, though if it came to that she definitely brought her lion's share to the table, if anything it was the endearing chill that she brought to his burning heart that really reeled him in.

His heart burned only for a select few: his family. And in particular one, red, adorable jitterbug and another cute, fledgling, yellow dragon, his nieces that he would and does, eventually, see as his daughters too.

With her though a comfortable cold nestled itself into him, one that tempered and waned his flame, kept it settled and burning hot enough into a calm and superfluous dancing flame with ardor enough to make him an even better man.

In that flame her cold self wrestled and made room for itself, the searing hot tails of fire spewing forth from his heart waned and were tamed by her characteristically cold love. Though, if anything it only carried a different sort of warmth to it that he could only describe with a conflicting though true statement: a chilling breeze.

He warmed up to her as she did to him. By the time that they became an official couple and in the short time that they've been together, they've only grew to form a strong lasting bond of love. Both easily ignoring the fact that they haven't been together for long and just showed outward affection to the other as if they've been married for decades.

Her cool, refined, beauty and mannerisms changed a raving alcoholic and philander who kept himself together if only for his family - mostly, his nieces - into a better man who loved his family as before if not more than before and took care of himself properly. He loved her for that and more. He owed her for that and more. And he planed on paying her back with all his heart and more.

For him that snow veiled woman, eyes bouncing about like children playing in a park unable to settle themselves in a spot 'till they're sated of their will to play or in her case curiosity in the family that she was a part of thanks to him, was too important to him. Even at the risk of hurting herself as she cooked, she still found it important that she sees the family she had grown all too fond of as her younger sister did too.

His love for her nearly eclipsed that both of his nieces combined.

"Hey, ice queen." he said with that characteristic smirk of his, something that she found all too endearing despite the amount of different kinds of emotions that he could infuse in them - an annoying shit eating grin, most of the time.

"Yes, darling?"

"Come here."

A curious gait present in her voice as she asked her sententious response with an equal amount of curiosity in her steps as she approached her husband. Wearing a light blue apron on top of her white turtle neck sweater and black sweat pants that clung to her thighs beautifully, a smile stretched across his face as he admired the woman. The lopsided smirk on his mouth melted into a warm smile as he took his wife into his arms, nestling his head on the smaller woman's shoulder. His head comfortably placed beside the crook of her neck and on top of her shoulder, his surprisingly strong slender arms.

"Do you like the place?"

"Of course I do." She snickered, reciprocating his warm gesture with a hug of her own "You know I'm willing to bet that you helped make the place. Scratch that - you made the entire place didn't you? With Tai helping here and there."

"I wouldn't go that far. But yeah I definitely helped make the place"

Tapping her shoulder, she slowly allowed him to break away from the endearing display of love, slipping a hand towards and around her waist, the action nothing but natural to the both of them. He pointed out towards the architecture of the house. Particularly, his fingers pointed towards the wall to right of the kitchen and just beside the small off shoot that led towards a hall with a series of rooms and stairs with traditional Valean architecture.

"See that?" she nodded "Those were the first few logs and bricks that the four of us laid down first."

"And, disclaimer, it wasn't just me and Tai who made this house. Raven and Summer were there to help, too."

The first odd brick - smothered in cement and all - fell from Summer's hands landing in an oblique angle completely opposed to the line that they were supposed to follow as they laid down the first set of bricks. Qrow could still fondly remember the pallet of various emotions to be found on the red haired woman, some too polarizing to even be on the same face at the same time.

A deep color of sorriness, beside it was the scantly light color of sobbing, above that was a slight tinge of guilt and underneath it all was a heavy tint of giddy happiness born from the accident. And the first burst of her emotions, her will to say sorry, bubbled over everything else until she was at the brink of tears. Seeing this, Raven, of all people, threw another brick in an askewed manner just right beside Summer's.

After that all it took was another silent moment of realization before the four of them started going completely against the original line work laid down by Qrow, everyone smiling and laughing with how jagged and _wrong_ the entire wall looked at. Of course with a bit of Qrow's ingenuity it was eventually changed and turned into the jaggedly stylish wall just shy of being modern architectural design that it was now.

"That is the first?" She asked with skepticism, just as Qrow expects "Doesn't seem like it."

"Of course it doesn't seem like it, God knows that was a normal wall when I planned it in my head."

At the joking though very serious words that Qrow said Winter giggled as she laid her head to rest in his shoulder, "You're joking right?"

"Nope."

"That _has_ to at least be a deliberate choice in your part." she said "Please tell me that's the case."

"Like I said, nope." he smiled, popping his 'p's "I know it gets to your nerves - you having ADHD and all. But, yeah, that's what we came up with."

"Oh please" she rolled her eyes "Living with you, I learned it's best to rid myself of that small personal quirk of mine, lest I go crazy."

"You mean, crazy for me."

"Crazy at you, maybe." she chided "Still though . . . that wall . . ."

His head shook in response to his wife's disbelief, something that drew a small chuckle from him. And within moments she found herself giggling once more though this time the ivory haired woman's small giggles devolved into full-blown laughter, that caused her to cover her mouth.

With the onslaught of melodic laughs coming from his wife and finding his own nostalgic hilarity in it all, his subdued chuckles soon turned into raunchy laughter reflecting that of his own wife's only deeper and at a baritone, something that was sort of a trade mark of his.

"Trust me, it _hurt_ when I saw it happen. God knows I don't want my plans being fucked up like that" He said, his smile softened "But hey, we got a good laugh out of it. And if anything it just made for a better wall"

"I suppose that fact can't be disposed of - it looks much better that way." She hummed her approval.

"Yep. That's definitely true" He chuckled, scoffing slightly too "Trust me, you can make shit like that up. I wish I could but that's too good."

"I believe you, don't worry. I mean you're right when you say that you can't make that ' _shit_ ' up"

At her statement, Qrow smiled at the mild distaste his wife displayed when uttering the curse word. It was small, unnoticeable even, but he could still see the small tells that his wife tends to do; lips twitching ever so slightly into a disapproving frown and a small condescending huff that could've easily been mistaken with an exhale. They were all very brief and unnoticeable, and if it wasn't him no one would've noticed that small habit of hers.

His smiled glowed even more, stretching inches up towards his ears in a similarly scant manner as his wife's flitting frown moments ago. It was those small things, mannerisms that she displayed that only he knows that truly made him feel that he _did_ choose the ' _one',_ the woman of his dreams.

"You're smiling again." she said.

"I've been smiling the entire time, ice queen"

"You know what I meant" she huffed, though leaned into him closer "You're smiling that stupid smile of yours again."

"But you're so cute when you swear." he chuckled that gruff amused chuckle of his "I can't help it."

"Stop it, you." She smiled with him this time, Qrow once again taking the initiative and holding his snowy haired wife close to him. They shared a chaste, terse yet passionate kiss, the two of them stealing one from the other, their eyes quietly bargaining with each other whether to share more kiss or practice a bit of abstinence afterwards. "You're cute yourself."

"Wow." Qrow paused, skepticism heavily painted on his voice "Winter I'm old already I don't think, plus look at me do I really seem like the person that word would apply to?"

"You could still look cute. Besides you only use the age excuse for things like this" she said.

He scoffed at her comment "I prefer _cool_ or _handsome,_ cute is the last thing in my mind."

"Take it or leave it." she offered before unceremoniously unclasping herself from his arms and fully focusing her attention on the food she was cooking, which was already browning from all the missed attention from Winter. It didn't take much for the multifaceted woman to get a handle of the situation, practicing the ever present grace from her days in the Schnee household on to the skillet in her hands turned into precise tool of cooking as she skillfully and gracefully flipped the dish she was cooking.

He kissed her cheek before rushing back to his own kitchen duties "I'll gladly take it then, a compliment from the ice queen is one of the best I could get"

" _One_ of the best?"

" _The_ best compliment I could get. Still, my nieces could easily give you a run for your money"

With an amused huff and suavely smooth exit, Qrow snaked his way back into his work leaving a fuming though equally amusedly exasperated Winter at his wake.

* * *

 _ **~Fish**_

 _Ummmm. . . how do I explain myself? Well for starters sorry that I haven't exactly been the most active when coming to getting chapters done for this story, to be honest a lot of shit is happening right now especially considering how school's getting hectic and my personal life so yeah. . . Another thing to say sorry about is this chapter, I am fully aware that it doesn't contain Yang or any mention of the ACTUAL pair that we're making happen here but hey snowbirds fluff is always nice. Also, almost all my excuses from the last chapter is still true, still a procrastinator and its just getting a little hard for me to write stuff . . . plus tekken and MH: World so yeah... hahaha anyways, next time I'll get you guys a good chapter, one where the main pair will finally meet each other, this time both of them will be awake :D_

 _So yeah! Baiiiiiiii~~~~! See you guys in the next one!_


End file.
